1112
by Kirovy-Chan
Summary: Ah, the old and  somewhat  beloved Larxene and Marluxia couple. Eh, it's the date so why not? Teen just to be positive  and in case of future parts .


I know I'm a bit late, but last friday was 11/12! That's Larxene/Marluxia day! It could always be 12/11, but I think I'll just add a little oneshot for that. But for this little holiday, I'm starting a chapter on a short three, maybe four chapter series. I like this couple personally. It makes a lot of since and their cute. Enjoy!

Dinner forks clinked against the glassy white plates as we ate in silence. Conversation's been running on low within Organization XIII due to Sora's recent improvements. Xemnas would never admit it, but everyone's lives seem to be at risk at this point in the competition, if you will. The white walls and stony tile floors surround me, making me more claustrophobic than ever. The slim two story tall windows that show nothing but darkness whistle with the newly found silence. I smooth the napkin on my lap, spinning the pasta on my plate halfheartedly, pretending to be the least bit interested in my food.

It's so unbelievably quiet; it's hard to get my head around. Not even Axel or Demyx have much to say, just a wise crack here and an encouraging comment there. We sat in silence for a while; was it to enjoy the last bit of each others company we might have, or just because no one can think of what to say? It was such a long silence, it startled me when Xemnas called my name.

"Marluxia," I nodded to him slightly, letting him know I'm listening. "I have a small mission you need to take after dinner it should only take an hour or so. More of a chore, really." It was hard for me to wrap my head around his words at first; I had been buried so deep in my thoughts.

In any case, I finally nodded, "What is it?" I replied simply, my eyes still on my fork, which spins almost the entire plate of pasta in circles now.

"You and another member will walk to each room and make sure their up to regulations," Xemnas said simply, probably knowing we all forgot about our room regulations. To help me out he tossed a small document of papers to me and I instinctively dropped my fork to catch them, which made a loud clank against the plate; I guess when the loud noise is heard, all the members take that as an excuse to run off and tidy up their room best they can before I get there. All but one, at least.

She sat, with the same intense look on her face as always. The mask of an expression in which no one can see past. Whatever she may be feeling, I highly doubt panic over her room is one of them. Larxene stands slowly and turned to leave, her small blond antennas bouncing this way and that as she does.

"Wait, Larxene. Obviously your room is up to regulations; would you mind running these rounds with me?" I don't know why the desperation was so clear in my voice. I guess being alone in this castle wasn't as suiting as it was before we all grasped the factor of our deaths. Most likely because Xemnas was watching, she shook her head to indicate she didn't mind.

We were making our way over to Axel's room; mostly because he probably had many more broken regulations in his room, and Axel's getting into any kind of trouble lightens the mood. Larxene took the document from my hands and started flipping through them.

"So many damn regulations. I never understood them, but I seem to be the only one who adhered to them." She mumbled while flipping through the list of rules. I hadn't thought of my own room. I'd never even read the regulations. Damn. That's why Xemnas had wanted someone else with me; to make sure I didn't rule out my own room.

I smirked sheepishly at my own realization as we knocked on Axel's door; the sound was quickly followed by a string of curses from the other side as it swung open.

"Alright, I'll pay you as much munny as you want; just... don't mark me!" He slipped out and left us to search. The bribe was tempting, certainly, but no amount of munny would be quite equivilent to Axel's face of doom when Xemnas chews him out.

We searched in silence at first, going down the list of regulations and searching. At one point I found a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs under the bed with Roxas' name scribbled across. I let out a chuckle, despite my attempt to keep it back.

Larxene turned and eyed it, "It's going to be a long night." She sighed, shook her head, and continued searching.

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed; I'm not done, obviously, this is one of a two part short story, but I'll add the rest on 12/11. Get it? Haha, and next time, I promise it won't be over a week late! ^0^ Comment and review please! Be harsh!


End file.
